


Timeless Yet Audacious

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), Rainbow High (Web Series)
Genre: Also some knowledge of infinity train is helpful but not necessarily needed, Basically my thought process was what if Bella got on the train after being expelled, F/F, Gen, I know a crossover with a doll franchise may but cringe but I don’t care, I’m planning for this to be around ten chapters but I make no promises, Slightly cannon divergent bc I started this before I knew Bella got to say goodbye, and then I wrote this in one sitting lmao, besides this way there’s more emotional power in the eventual reunion, fluff and angst but it’s super minimal angst I swear, i may be cringe but i am free, introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Bella’s recklessness has gotten her into a lot of trouble and into a lot of tight places. Most recently it’s gotten her expelled from her dream school, but she never expected it to get her on a mysterious, magical and occasionally dangerous train.
Relationships: Implied Bella Parker/Jade Hunter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Throw Pillow Car

Somehow the halls of Rainbow High felt even colder than usual. As she hauled her luggage up to the front building Bella could feel the stares of her former classmates. Some were likely wondering why she was leaving, others already knew, and many more were whispering as she walked past. She hated to think of what sort of terrible rumors were likely already spreading about her. People around here had a tendency to exaggerate or embellish, even Violet who prided herself on her show was more than happy to spill any information she knew and talk to anyone who would sign one of those stupid release forms. Bella could almost guarantee that by this time tomorrow the entire school would know what happened regardless of whether the information they heard was actually true. She had loved the gossip that spread through the student body like wildfire when she was a student but now that it was going to be about her it just felt bad. 

Being called out for what she had done by Miss Wright in front of the whole class had stung enough. But the possibility of the whole school knowing how badly she screwed up was just too much for her. Everything was starting to feel as though it were piling on top of each other as she began to truly think about the consequences of what happened. What would the administrators say? What would her parents say? What would Ramona Barnes have said? This internship meant everything to getting her dream job, but so did Rainbow High. Most importantly of all what was Jade thinking? Jade, the one person who had always been in her corner and talked her down from taking risks like this, the one person that was probably hurt the most from her betrayal of trust... Bella shook the thought from her head. She didn’t even want to think about Jade or any of her friends here anymore, after all it wasn’t like she’d see them again after this so what was the point?

Bella blinked back tears as she opened the door to the front office and pulled in her luggage. Miss Wright has said she would be coming in shortly to review her file and call her parents but for now, the office was completely empty. She sat down on the bench and pulled her luggage close, it wasn’t exactly a friend to comfort her but it was probably the closest thing she had right now. Suddenly the strangest thing happened, a gust of wind blew through the office and a train pulled through. She clutched the jacket of her Chanel suit closer to her body to shield herself from the burst of wind. What was before her eyes seemed almost impossible and unbelievable but Bella wasn’t exactly in the mood to think about what was and was not physically possible. What she was sort of curious to think about however, was the pearlescent pink train car that had just unfurled a glittering pink carpet that was practically just begging her to board it. She wasn’t sure where it was going but the unparalleled style and elegance of the train was calling to her. Without even realizing what she was doing she reached for her luggage and began to walk up to the train as if she were completely entranced by it. The moment she stepped on to the train it was as if some force had knocked her out completely and she blacked out. 

It seemed like it was only a few minutes later that she woke up, her head safely on a pillow and her pink curls splayed around her. She shot up, suddenly filled with anxiety. “Oh no, did I fall asleep in the office!? Now Miss Wright’s gonna be even madder at me!” Looking around she noticed that the front office seemed to have a lot more throw pillows than she recalled, now that she noticed, it almost seemed to be made entirely of throw pillows. Come to think of it, this wasn’t even the front office. “What...?” She rubbed her eyes as her awareness came back to her and realized there was a voice coming from somewhere. She turned her head and came face to face with a flat screen that appeared to have some kind of toy on it? She turned up the volume on the device, trying to make out what the voice was saying. “You can’t spell escape without companionship! Companionscape? Companionshape?...” The toy seemed to trail off much to Bella’s dismay. 

“So it’s an escape room or something? You’d think they would have at least come up with some original ideas instead of reusing our week two challenge- hang on! If this is an escape room maybe this is a test! And if I can figure it out maybe they’ll let me come back to Rainbow high!” Bella jumped in the air with excitement, giddy at the thought of being able to see her friends again and continue on her current trajectory to success. Unfortunately as she landed, her platform heels made her unsteady on the surface, which seemed to be made of pillows, and she fell back. “Oof, I guess no more heels for this challenge...” She unzipped her pink and yellow gingham hatbox suitcase and threw her shoes in. In doing that, she noticed that the rest of her luggage was missing. “I guess it must still be in the front office, oh well I’ll pick it up when I’m done with the challenge I guess. At least I’ve got a few outfits and some stuff if I need to do a runway or something to finish.”

“Now let’s see, the last time I did an escape room challenge I needed to find a key, but I didn’t have to find a door before...” She scanned the room and quickly spotted a red door with a yellow handle. “There you are! Now let’s see if there’s any clues around here.” She eagerly explored around the room bouncing from pillow to pillow in her socks. There were creative and unusual throw pillows of all kinds, animal designs, embroidery, fun shaped pillows, everything! She had to admit it all seemed pretty cool even if she still had no idea what exactly would trigger the door to unlock. Figuring a key may be buried somewhere in the mess of pillows she began picking them up and throwing them aside, at first lightly but very quickly she was throwing them much harder as she desperately searched for some kind of clue or key. What she had failed to notice were the noises of annoyance coming from somewhere. Then she threw a pillow at the wall, and it screamed. She turned her head expecting to see another person but saw no one. Then she heard another voice. “How dare you attack us like this!” Confused she looked around. “Who said that? Is anyone here?”

Another voice shouted back. “How dare you have the audacity to come in to our homeland and attack us like this!” Bella stepped back somewhat frightened, clutching the handle of her suitcase. “We will not let a transgression like this pass without a fight! We shall engage in the traditional combat of our people. The pillow fight! Soldiers gather up!” Bella’s confusion turned to fear as she ran for the door hoping by some miracle it would be unlocked. The pillows began to come together and they were not happy with how she had been treating them. She didn’t quite understand what was going on at this point but she definitely didn’t want to stick around to find out. Fortunately for her, today was her lucky day because the door was unlocked. As Bella shut the door behind her she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. As looked around at the ashen orange sky and the barren wasteland, she came to a terrifying realization. “I don’t think I’m at Rainbow High anymore...”


	2. The Bonsai Car

“Maybe the next car won’t have something that tries to kill me...” Bella dusted herself off from her ordeal and put her shoes back on, carefully fixing the straps with her gloved hands. The bridge between the cars seemed relatively stable but she stepped one foot onto it and put some weight on it just to make sure it wouldn’t give away if she tried to cross. Satisfied with the stress test, she quickly ran across and opened the door to the next car. It seemed so much calmer than the last one with green grass and a blue sky and- wait what? Bella poked her head back out of the car to see the orange sky she was staring into a few moments ago and then back into the car with its persistently clear blue sky. Shrugging it off she continued on into the car, cautiously optimistic that this car would be less frightening. 

As if on cue a small person about half of Bella’s height that appeared to be a bonsai tree wearing clothes came running up to her. “You! You’ve gotta help me! You’re the tallest person around and my son is stuck in a tree!” The bonsai person reached up, grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the tree where her son was stuck. Bella shrugged and began to figure out a way to get the plant person out of the tree. “Well, if I could scale thirty foot curtains to fix the stage lighting when my school did ‘Midsummer’s Night’ I guess I can handle this...” She began to scale the tree, which much to her surprise was not alive like the other plant people in this car. She managed to climb on to the branch and grabbed the bonsai child, who was quite happy to see her. “Hehe, you saved me!” Bella looked around hesitantly plotting her next move. “I haven’t saved you yet kid, but give me a minute!” 

She cradled the small bonsai person in one arm as she got in position to drop down from the branch. Fortunately it was only a few feet to the ground for her nearly six foot, four in heels stature. She let go of the branch, landing gracefully, but ripping her glove in the process. As soon as they were on the ground she set the child free and they happily ran back to their mother. Bella watched the reunion happily until something more pressing caught her attention, a green glow coming from where her glove had ripped. She almost tore the glove off to get a closer look at her hand and much to her shock, a glowing green number stared back at her when she did get the glove off. The bonsai mother interrupted her reunion with her child to check in with Bella. “Is everything okay dear? Did you hurt your hand during the daring rescue?” Bella shook her head. “No, no, I’m not hurt I just...” She trailed off and showed the plant lady her hand. 

Much to her surprise the plant lady sounded downright cheerful when discussing the bizarre number. “Ah your number’s down to ninety three! Mazel tov!” Bella furled her brows in confusion. “What!? What are you talking about!? What is this thing on my hand!?” The bonsai tree mother softened her expression, which was an impressive feat for a being that didn’t have a face. “Has no one told you? You’re a passenger sweetheart, that’s your number and it goes up or down. Now I’m not sure which is the way you want it to go but I’ve seen more than a few passengers who want to get that number to go down, so I’d imagine that’s what you’d be wanting to do too.” Bella stared at the number willing it to give her answers that she knew it couldn’t provide. 

The bonsai mother turned away from Bella to let her process this while she took the opportunity to talk to her child. “And you, you can’t just run off like that! If this nice young lady hadn’t been here I don’t know how we would have gotten you down!” The bonsai child looked up guiltily. “I’m sorry mom, I just had to see if I could do it! And it worked out okay!” Bella turned to the child and kneeled down. “You should listen to your mom kid, things worked out okay this time but... being impulsive like that could come back to bite you some day...” Unbeknownst to Bella as she and the bonsai mother comforted the child her number dropped from ninety three to sixty seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote this around the same time as I wrote the first chapter I just finally got around to polishing it up and making it suitable to post today so here we are!

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written anything to do with infinity train for awhile but inspiration struck with this and I’m really excited to do some cool stuff with this crossover! If you liked this fic, be sure to leave kudos and comment! And check out my other fics and my tumblr @pastelgothlapis if you’re so inclined


End file.
